


Преломлённый

by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pseudo-Incest, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Thor (2011) - Freeform, fandom Antagonists 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, миррор!ау, псевдоинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020
Summary: Локи находится на краю гибели, его спасает Тор. Но этот Тор прибыл из другой Вселенной – той, где они с Локи жили и правили вместе, пока Локи не был убит. Зеркальный мир! Тор видит, как обращаются с Локи, и решает забрать его с собой.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Преломлённый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refracted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404300) by [BeesKnees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees). 



Завершающего удара не последовало, что удивило. Локи уже смирился и ждал, — но удар предотвратили. Мьёльниром, которым, конечно же, владел не кто иной, как Тор.

Локи даже не мог посмотреть туда, куда отбросило Халка, его взгляд был прикован к Тору, стоящему перед ним. Потому что это был Тор — и не Тор. Очень коротко подстриженные волосы и гладко выбритое лицо. Локи никогда, за все годы совместной жизни, не видел Тора таким. 

Когда он наконец смог оторвать свой взгляд от лица Тора — заметил, что броня также отличалась от привычной. Незначительно, но отличалась. Кольчуга на руках Тора была изготовлена по-другому, а металл украшали защитные руны. Локи продолжал пристально смотреть, хотя зрение уже начало расплываться. Комната закружилась.

— Локи, — умоляюще произнёс Тор, опускаясь на одно колено так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Его руки обхватили лицо Локи. 

За мгновение до того, как Локи потерял сознание, он подумал, что не слышал, чтобы Тор произносил его имя так с тех пор, как они были детьми.

…

Тони первым добрался до того, что осталось от башни. Он с удивлением увидел, что Халк неподвижно лежит на земле, но ещё больше его удивил вид незнакомца, стоявшего на коленях возле Локи. 

— Эй, приятель, — произнёс Тони голосом, всё ещё полным бравады, несмотря на то, что несколько секунд назад он чуть не погиб, а костюм разлетелся к чертям собачьим. — Ты не возражаешь…

Остроумная шутка застыла на языке, когда человек — бог? — повернулся и посмотрел на него. Тони был уверен, что оставил этого парня на земле, внизу, да и Тор никогда не говорил, что у него есть брат, похожий на него как две капли воды. 

— Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой? — Тони пришел в себя как раз к тому моменту, когда за спиной возникли Капитан Америка и Тор.

— Тор Одинсон, — произнёс сквозь стиснутые зубы незнакомец. В его глазах стояли слёзы, отчего ситуация становилась ещё более неловкой. В руке он сжимал что-то, подозрительно похожее на Мьёльнир.

— Ага, у нас уже есть один такой, — протянул Тони, кивая на Тора, и оглянулся узнать, есть ли у того хоть какое-то объяснение тому, что их теперь двое. 

Тор выглядел таким же растерянным.

— Возможно, это какой-то фокус, — услышал Тони бормотание Тора, но в его голосе не было уверенности. 

К сожалению, это, похоже, только подтолкнуло Другого Тора к действию.

— Как ты мог допустить такое? — спросил он, подходя к Тору и указывая на Локи Мьёльниром. — Ты должен его защищать, и теперь ему необходимо исцеление.

— Эй, полегче, — не сдержался Тони. Он не очень хорошо ладил с типами, которые заявлялись с указаниями, что ему делать. И уж тем более он не хотел ладить с незнакомцем. — Тот самый гад, который только что уничтожил половину Нью-Йорка? Ну конечно, он заслужил медицинскую помощь.

Он оказался не готов к тому, что Другой Тор развернется к нему так стремительно, что Тони уж думал: сейчас получит Мьёльниром прямо в грудь. Но удостоился лишь взгляда — такого острого, что Тони был уверен, его вот-вот поразит молнией.

— Эй, — вмешался Кэп, делая шаг вперёд, и, положив руку на плечо Тони, поглядел на Другого Тора одновременно умиротворяюще и властно. — В данный момент мы все нуждаемся в медицинской помощи. Давайте вернемся в штаб-квартиру, а там и разбираться будем?

На мгновение наступила пауза, но наконец Другой Тор кивнул. Никто из них не промолвил ни слова, когда он сделал шаг назад и осторожно поднял Локи.

Тони оглянулся на Тора, но тот завороженно разглядывал себя, заботящегося о брате, которого он потерял.

…

— Мы смогли победить Читаури, но не без больших жертв. Он был убит, когда произносил заклинание, которое в конечном итоге победило их. Он спас весь Асгард.

Все молчали, когда Другой Тор закончил рассказ. Они всё ещё находились в медицинском отсеке, и Тони чувствовал себя так, будто всё тело у него в синяках. И вообще он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться еще и с этим. До этого он считал, что спасение Земли от проникших через портал пришельцев было пределом; а теперь еще пришлось столкнуться с тем фактом, что самое близкое к богу существо, которое они когда-либо знали, возможно, прибыло из альтернативной Вселенной, чтобы спасти своего возлюбленного. Брата? Мужа?

Слишком много для одного дня.

Смотреть сейчас на любого из Торов было тяжело: их Тор казался пристыженным и смущенным, а Другой Тор, похоже, был готов расплакаться. Нелегко видеть таким человека, способного сразиться с Халком и сломать руку костюма Железного Человека. 

Кэп напротив него молчал. Брюс всё ещё не пришел в себя, а Фьюри сидел с настороженным видом.

Его не особо порадовало, что они привезли с собой Тора-двойника; но они только что спасли Нью-Йорк и, как следствие, весь мир, так что возражать он не мог. Просто слушал вместе с остальными. 

Локи поместили отдельно, за толстой стеклянной перегородкой. Его осмотрели, но было сложно сказать, сколько из необходимой медицинской помощи ему оказали — и насколько он вообще нуждался в помощи. 

— Итак, — протянул Тони, первым нарушив молчание, потому что кому-то же было надо начать. Кто-то должен перевести разговор из стадии «Вау-какая-печальная-история» в стадию «вот-наш-план». Тони часто оказывался таким человеком. 

— Итак, — повторил он. — Ты хочешь взять нашего Локи взамен своего? Об этом сыр-бор?

Стив неодобрительно посмотрел на него, и Тони только и оставалось, что пожать плечами. Ну да, идея, возможно, так себе, зато и правда решит все проблемы. Они избавятся от Локи — парня, который — да-да — только что пытался захватить мир; а этот Тор вернет себе того, кого вроде как любит. Кто в проигрыше? 

Но их Тор смерил его таким взглядом, будто он только что предложил им грязно надругаться над его матерью, так что Тони лишь снова пожал плечами.

— Ладно, позже поговорим.

…

В итоге они разрешили Другому Тору дежурить у кровати Локи при условии, что Мьёльнир останется за пределами палаты. И тот уселся там и замер, закаменел.

Все понемногу разошлись. Однако Тор обнаружил, что не в силах отойти от стекла палаты, отвести взгляд от той, другой версии себя. От двойника, чьи волосы, скорее всего, острижены в память о Локи, в знак траура. При этой мысли внутри всё сжалось в холодный комок.

Наконец он сдался и решил войти. Врачей в комнате уже не было. Они сообщили Другому Тору, что перевязали и подлатали Локи всё, что могли. Теперь ему требуется время и отдых.

Тор закрыл за собой дверь тихо, но Другой Тор всё равно поднял глаза. Под его взглядом Тору вдруг захотелось бежать, но он никогда принадлежал к числу тех, кто поддаётся таким желаниям.

— Ты чего-то хотел?

— Он мой брат, — ответил Тор, будто оправдываясь. Хотелось прибавить, что у него больше прав здесь находиться, чем у этой другой версии его самого, но не посмел, сумел удержаться. Он знал, что злился на Локи и редко его понимал; но знал и, каково думать, что тот исчез навсегда. Он помнил боль, которую испытывал, наблюдая, как Локи переваливается через край Биврёста; как пространство и тьма поглощают его.

— Ты не заслуживаешь быть здесь, — Другой Тор швырял колкие, ранящие слова, не оборачиваясь, через плечо. — Наш долг — защищать его, а ты позволил ему забрести так далеко от дома.

— Он мой брат, — повторил Тор. — Я люблю его. И я пытался вернуть его домой.

— Не следовало позволять ему уходить, — ответил другой Тор, возвышая голос, звучавший все глубже и глубже. Он встал со стула так, что они практически оказались нос к носу. — Ты недостаточно его любил.

— Он переживал потому, что... — запротестовал было Тор, протягивая руку к кровати. Он же не виноват, что Локи так плохо воспринял известие о своем происхождении.

— Надо было уверить его, что всё это не имеет значения, — прорычал Другой Тор. — Именно это и сделало его великим королём. Его происхождение обеспечило мир в нашем королевстве, и благодаря его могуществу мы могли выиграть любую битву. Без него мы стали вдвое слабее. А вы так легко отказались от всего этого ради союзников, которым никогда такого понять. Нам нечего делать на Мидгарде.

Тор уставился на него; гнев бурлил в его груди. Хотелось что есть сил врезать самому себе. Наверняка ничего хорошего бы из этого не вышло — но тем не менее. Он не виноват в падении Локи! Он делал всё, что мог. Что еще можно было предпринять?

— Даже если ты и заберешь его с собой, он не будет тем братом, которого ты знаешь, — наконец сумел выдавить он. 

— Нет, не будет, — согласился Другой Тор. И отступил первым, вернулся к постели Локи и взял его за руку. — Но как он мог стать таким с тобой? Я все равно буду любить его.

Тор пару мгновений смотрел ему в спину, узнавая это упрямое положение плеч и сердитый наклон головы. Потом поглядел на спящего Локи, развернулся и ушёл — потому что не знал, как здесь что-то изменить.

…

Дверь с лязгом захлопнулась. Через несколько секунд Локи открыл глаза и пристально уставился на эту странную версию Тора, которая так же пристально смотрела на него. Первой реакцией было желание отдёрнуть руку, но Локи сдержался. Он приподнялся на кровати.

— Ты знал, что я не сплю, — догадался он.

Другой Тор улыбнулся ему совершенно надломленной улыбкой. Подняв руку, он провёл ей по синякам на подбородке Локи. Никто и никогда не касался Локи с такой нежностью, но он всё равно отстранился, потому что это было уже слишком. Сколько бы тот Другой Тор ни утверждал, что знает другой мир и невероятную, немыслимую, любовь — сам Локи всё ещё опасался.

— Конечно, — наконец выговорил другой Тор.

— Ты дурак, — отрезал Локи. Он не мог выносить, как этот Тор смотрит на него. Он едва выносил то, как смотрел на него его Тор, а взгляд этого был в тысячу раз хуже. Тор его мира просто таращился на него потерянным взглядом, в котором угадывалась надежда на то, что Локи способен измениться. Но этот взгляд — совсем другое дело: в нем слились жалость, печаль и ещё тысяча эмоций, которые Локи не хотел называть.

— Ты, верно, мягкотелый король, — прошипел Локи. — Какое разочарование для отца!

Другой Тор резко наклонился, и Локи замер, чувствуя свою уязвимость. Но другой Тор лишь коснулся своими губами его губ, легко-легко, едва ощутимо. Все злые слова, которые Локи собирался бросить в этого Другого Тора, вылетели у него из головы. А вот вцепиться ногтями ему в лицо все еще хотелось — уж больно самонадеян тот был, уж больно самоуверен. Этот Тор был полон высокомерия и думал, что всё знает.

— Ты не прогонишь меня, брат, — твёрдо сказал Другой Тор. Упрямо, как умел говорить только он. — Я же тебя знаю. И тебя тут унижали самым недостойным образом.

— А ты, значит, решил вмешаться и просто-напросто использовать меня, заменить потерянного братца? — к Локи вернулся дар речи, хотя голос его звучал далеко не так гневно, как он надеялся. 

Теперь он видел, чем этот Тор отличается от его Тора. Этот Тор беззаветно верил ему. Он не шутил, когда говорил, что Локи был великим царём; и что его любили; и что он умер, защищая то, что они построили вместе. От этой картины Локи бросало в дрожь, ведь он не мог и представить себе такой мир. Но если тот мир и впрямь существовал, этот Тор получал неслыханную власть над ним, Локи, — ведь тогда он знал его намного лучше, чем его собственный Тор. Здешний Тор, возможно, и пытался тоже узнать его, но так и не сумел. Он всегда списывал его со счетов как своего странного младшего брата и, похоже, не понимал, как много значит, что Локи узнал о своем происхождении.

Другой Тор на миг опустил глаза.

— Я надеялся... — он запнулся. — Я надеялся вернуться в прошлое и снова найти своего Локи. Изменить ход вещей.

— Сложное заклинание, — язвительно заметил Локи.

— Да, — просто ответил Тор, не поддаваясь на провокацию. — Которое я явно не освоил. Но обстоятельства привели меня сюда, и я не могу не думать, что судьба сыграла в этом свою роль.

Какой же он легковерный. Действительно считает, что оказался здесь, чтобы спасти Локи. Локи хотелось огрызнуться и сказать, что он никогда не нуждался в спасении. Но это было бы большой ложью, и он почему-то догадывался: этот Тор легко раскусит её.

— Я буду присматривать за тобой, — наконец произнёс другой Тор. Он наклонился и поцеловал Локи в лоб. — А теперь отдыхай.

… 

— Он должен уйти как можно скорее, — сказал Брюс, когда пришёл в себя и увидел Другого Тора, всё ещё стоявшего у постели Локи. 

— Он представляет собой угрозу? — спросил Фьюри, находившийся с остальными Мстителями у палаты Локи.

— Трудно сказать, что будет дальше, — ответил Брюс. — Но ему здесь не место. Он не принадлежит нашему времени; и я думаю, что держать двух одинаковых людей в пределах одного и того же времени было бы неразумно. 

Он бросил взгляд на Тора.

— Он захочет взять Локи с собой, — сказал Тор, будто открывая тему для дискуссии. 

Несколько мгновений все помолчали.

— А это было бы плохо? — наконец спросил Стив неуверенно. Его вопрос остался без ответа.

…

Локи шёл на поправку гораздо быстрее остальных, но сам так не считал. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он был пойман в ловушку тюрьмой комнаты, в которой находился. Он был пойман в ловушку уничтожающими взглядами, которые бросали на него Мстители. Он был пойман в ловушку грустным взглядом Другого Тора.

Он гадал о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Гадал, не попытаются ли Мстители наказать его в Мидгарде. Не отправят ли его обратно в Асгард. Не позволят ли этому Другому Тору забрать его. Он сам не знал, какой из возможных исходов хуже.

Когда Локи наконец смог вставать, он много расхаживал по комнате, и Другой Тор был терпелив с ним. Локи постоянно его за это ненавидел. Ненавидел эти понимающие взгляды и то, как Другой Тор в конце концов вытащил его из палаты и ходил с ним по всему комплексу, когда никто не видел.

— Ты знаешь магию, — упрекнул он, будто оскорбляя, Другого Тора в одну из таких прогулок. 

— Немного, — признался Другой Тор. — Ты кое-чему меня научил.

— Отец, должно быть, был так разочарован, — протянул Локи. — Его идеальный сын учится такому недостойному искусству.

Другой Тор остановил его, ласково положив руку на локоть Локи.

— Отец никогда не был разочарован, — тихо произнёс он. — Он всегда гордился тем, как мы правили вместе. 

Локи попытался отстраниться, но на этот раз Другой Тор не дал ему. Обхватив ладонями лицо Локи, он приблизил его к себе. 

— Как же плохо они обращались с тобой, если ты сомневаешься в собственной ценности, — выдохнул он. — Тебя очень любят, Локи. Как брата, сына, короля и отца.

Локи посмотрел на Тора, и честность, которую он увидел в ответном взгляде, обожгла его, заставила почти на целую минуту придержать язык.

— Почему-то я сильно подозреваю, что не был бы так любим, если бы моя кожа была синей, — наконец фыркнул он. Уголки его губ изогнулись в злой улыбке.

Он думал, укол попадет в цель. Одно дело — мириться с тем, что он ледяной великан, совсем другое — любить его за это.

Но Другой Тор даже не дрогнул. Не попытался оправдаться. Наоборот, придвинулся ближе, так, что ноги их соприкоснулись. Другой Тор он провёл широкой ладонью вниз по шее Локи и наклонился, почти касаясь ртом уха Локи.

— Напротив, брат, — прошептал Другой Тор. — Меня твоя синяя кожа просто завораживает. Такая красота не имеет себе равных.

Локи отстранился, но не раньше, чем почувствовал, как румянец залил его щёки. 

…

— У тебя есть способ вернуться в свой мир? — спросил Фьюри в один из тех редких моментов, когда им удалось оттащить Другого Тора от Локи. Прошло уже несколько дней; и каждый раз, когда Брюс видел, что Другой Тор всё ещё находится рядом с Локи, он, кажется, становился всё более нервным.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Другой Тор без уверенности в голосе.

— Ты уж убедись, — посоветовал Фьюри. — С твоей стороны неразумно оставаться здесь слишком долго.

— А Локи? — спросил другой Тор.

— Здесь мало кто возразит, если он пойдёт с тобой, — ответил Фьюри, как всегда ровным голосом. Клинт был против этой идеи. Он утверждал, что Локи должен остаться и предстать перед правосудием; а в том, чтобы отправлять его в мир, где его встретят с королевскими почестями, справедливости ни на грош. И хотя Тор своего мнения еще не озвучивал, Фьюри знал — он тоже не хочет, чтобы его брата забрали.

— А если он останется? — с нажимом спросил Другой Тор.

— Его будут судить как военного преступника, — ответил Фьюри. — Потому что тут он преступник. Он может быть великим правителем там, откуда ты родом, но в этой вселенной всё иначе. Он хаотичен и неустойчив.

Другой Тор лишь посмотрел на него в ответ.

…

Было уже поздно. Мстители разошлись, а по коридорам не бродили агенты. Другой Тор давно ушёл, и Локи гадал, не вернулся ли тот в свой мир. И волнует ли его, Локи, если и впрямь вернулся.

Запутанный клубок эмоций в груди начал расплетаться, потому что Другой Тор не винил его и, возможно, именно этого Локи всегда и недоставало. Любовь Тора была неизменна. И Локи не понимал, как можно так любить его, содеявшего столько ужасных вещей. Он убил множество людей в своем стремлении к власти, да, но только ведь в силу необходимости. Он должен был выжить. Должен был доказать...

Другая сторона кровати опустилась под тяжестью легшего рядом тела. Локи слегка удивился, но не отстранился, когда Другой Тор обнял его за талию и прижался подбородком к плечу. Его прикосновение было, как всегда, мягким.

— Я убивал людей, — сообщил Локи тени рядом с собой. — И ты идиот, если думаешь, что это не имеет значения.

Другой Тор долго молчал. А потом чуть сдвинулся и, опустив Локи на спину, посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— И ты хочешь оставить это позади? — спросил он.

— Всё, чего я когда-либо хотел — это быть равным тебе, — произнёс Локи сквозь оскаленные зубы. — А поскольку быть таким, как ты, не мог, то должен был стать другим. Лучше, чем ты.

На лице Другого Тора снова отразилась печаль. Это было невыносимо. Локи вскинулся, сжимая рукой его горло.

— Не надо меня жалеть, — прорычал он. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

— Это не жалость, брат, — произнёс Другой Тор. Казалось, его совершенно не беспокоила рука, держащая его за горло. — Просто грусть, что мы оба потеряли то, что нам было нужно. Но мы нашли это снова. Если ты сможешь это принять.

Локи откинулся на кровати и посмотрел на эту золотую версию своего брата. Такого брата, какой, кажется, всегда и был ему нужен. Доброго, всеми любимого, но любившего Локи больше всего на свете. Локи, которого не изгоняли из света Асгарда. Локи, у которого был шанс изучать магию, не страшась опалы.

Он сам был удивлён не меньше Тора, когда обнаружил, что щёки у него запятнаны блестящими полосками слезами, а рыдания вырываются из сжавшегося горла почти маниакальными всхлипами.

Тор прижал его к своей груди, тихо и неразборчиво забормотал что-то, уткнувшись ему в волосы. Не сдержавшись, Локи ударил кулаком его по груди, но Тор не отстранился. Он так и оставался с Локи, пока тот не заснул; и оба не обращали внимания на мокрое пятно, образовавшееся спереди на футболке Тора.

…

Когда он проснулся, Другой Тор уже ушёл; неразборчивые каракули в оставленной им записке обещали завтрак. Но его Тор — его брат — сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью. От страха оказаться беззащитным у Локи побежали по коже мурашки. Он быстро сел, хотя некоторые части его тела были всё ещё чувствительны.

Тор был сам на себя не похож. Никогда раньше Локи не видел, чтобы его лицо было столь серьезно.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, не произнеся ни слова — каждый оценивал, во что превратился другой. Тор шевельнулся в кресле, и Локи невольно отметил, что он сидит, чуть скособочившись в одну сторону — всё ещё сказывалась рана, которую нанёс ему брат.

Странный это был момент, когда Тор умолял его. Потому что, ну да, он всегда любил зло. Но никогда раньше не видел разрушений такого масштаба. Вид рушащегося под ногами Нью-Йорка ошеломлял. Это было мощно и пугающе одновременно. Локи сам не знал, что испытывает по этому поводу. Но знал, что уже не сможет вернуться назад. Это было куда страшнее, чем позволить себе в одиночестве скатиться в бездонную воронку хаоса и безумия.

— Ты пойдешь с ним? — наконец спросил Тор, нарушая повисшее меж ними неуверенное молчание. Его голос звучал сдавленно и неровно.

— Возможно, — ответил Локи. В его голосе звенел лед.

У Тора вытянулось лицо. Поразительно, как легко сейчас было прочитать его чувства. Локи наблюдал, как адамово яблоко Тора подпрыгивает вверх.

— Я бы так хотел, чтобы и у нас всё обернулось так же, как в той вселенной, — тихо произнёс Тор. — Но сложилось иначе. И всё, что я могу сделать, — это попытаться загладить свою вину, брат. Мы обидели друг друга. Но мы не лишены способности меняться.

— И что ты предлагаешь, Тор? — Усмехнулся Локи. — Я не могу изменить своё прошлое. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я понёс наказание здесь, на Мидгарде, или от руки Всеотца в Асгарде?

Тор снова сглотнул.

— Он любит тебя, — сказал Тор, и голос его смягчился. — Даже если ты не хочешь признавать этого — мы все тебя любим. И если ты готов вернуться домой, — в наш дом — мы cможем начать работать над созданием чего-то нового вместе.

Локи настороженно смотрел на Тора. Он всё ещё не мог заставить себя доверять брату, которого знал в детстве; тому, в ком видел теперь только противника.

Видя, что Локи так ничего и отмалчивается, Тор медленно поднялся. Он наклонился к Локи и, хотя тот и весь застыл, поцеловал его в макушку.

— Не хочу видеть, как ты уходишь, — прошептал Тор перед тем, как покинуть комнату.

…

— Тебе понадобится помощь с заклинанием, — сказал Локи. Они стояли снаружи, и за ними пристально наблюдало столько агентов ЩИТ, сколько удалось собрать. Но Локи обнаружил, что он может до поры до времени не обращать на них внимания. Да они и сами держались подальше от Другого Тора.

— Понадобится, — смущённо признался Другой Тор. — Страшно представить, куда я отправлю себя, если снова попытаюсь сделать это в одиночку! 

Он засмеялся — таким знакомым смехом, что на Локи нахлынула ностальгия.

Он знал: глупо привязываться к этому Тору, когда его так мало отделяло от Тора, которого он знал. Но, несмотря ни на что, все равно привязался. Локи мог лгать об этом, но не мог ничего изменить.

И вот теперь они стояли друг напротив друга, а большинство Мстителей находились в нескольких футах от них, наблюдая, как Другой Тор и Локи начинают плести заклинания — до того могущественные и сложные, что Локи, не до конца восстановившему силы после битвы, приходилось нелегко.

И всё-таки это было поразительно.

Он никогда и ни с кем по-настоящему не занимался магией. Ну, то есть, в Асгарде были наставники, которые смогли научить его кое-чему, но он быстро превзошел их и был вынужден обучаться самостоятельно. А Этот Тор, хоть и вправду был ему не ровня, но, по крайней мере, понимал основы и мог следовать за Локи, не отставая.

Заклинание было таким мощным, что магия оставляла в воздухе физические следы. От каждого движения Локи расходилось зеленое мерцание, дивно переплетающееся с красной магией Тора. Локи не мог оторвать от образующегося узора взгляда — не мог, да и не хотел. И снова его захватила мысль об открывшейся для него перспективе. Он даже не мог представить себе мир, где такое было бы возможно; где Тор учился бы магии рядом с ним. Где не было бы никаких секретов и его бы не считали изгоем.

Он вдруг неожиданно обнаружил, что смотрит на брата. Его брата. Не того Тора, который плёл магию рядом с ним, направляя силу сквозь пространство и время. И его брата тоже явно захватила красота происходящего.

Локи перевел взгляд с него туда, где Другой Тор начал наносить последние штрихи на свою часть заклинания. Локи пристально посмотрел на него и единым выбросом магии завершил действо.

Он видел, как внезапно расширились глаза Другого Тора. Тот понял, что именно сделал Локи: написал заклинание для перемещения только одного человека.

Тор вернётся домой один.

Портал раскрылся в воздухе между ними, потрескивая зелёной и красной магией. Так оглушительно, что Локи на несколько секунд утратил способность слышать. Он осторожно приблизился к порталу и увидел стоящего там Другого Тора.

Другой Тор потянулся к нему, на миг притянул к себе. Его прикосновение было так же нежно, как и всегда.

— Если ты дашь ему шанс, то всё получится, — прошептал он ему на ухо. Взгляд Локи устремился туда, где застыл его брат, встревоженный, но неподвижный. Было совершенно ясно: пожелай Локи уйти, он отпустит его.

Локи не смог заставить себя кивнуть. Тихо и отчаянно он хотел, чтобы все шло, как идет. Он поставил всё своё будущее на то, что они с братом смогут построить будущее вместе.

Он видел, к чему приводят разрушения. Боль во всем теле всё ещё напоминала об этом. В конечном итоге он мог победить на этом пути. Но он никогда бы этого не пережил.

В конце концов, он также осознал, что его единственное будущее — здесь. Больше всего он жаждал найти своё место. Место, где бы его уважали за его силу. А с Другим Тором такого не выйдет. Он никогда не станет там своим, потому что его приезд будет построен на лжи. И хотя Локи — мастер лжи, в данном случае ему требовалась правда.

Другой Тор притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй был груб, но Локи не возражал. Он был наполнен страстью и собственничеством, будто Тор хотел оставить свой след даже после того, как уйдёт. Он отстранился лишь тогда, когда у Локи перехватило дыхание. И шагнул через портал.

Портал закрылся. Яркий свет разлился по двору, на мгновение ослепив их всех. А потом наступила тишина.

…

Он возвращался в Асгард вместе с Тором. Он знал: его брат не понимает, почему он решил остаться. Но знал и то, что Тора его решение радует.

Последние дни перед возвращение они были друг с другом очень осторожны — будто боялись сломать невидимый мост, который перекинулся через пропасть между ними.

И Локи знал, что страхи его не напрасны. Он вернётся в Асгард, где станет нелюбимым вторым принцем. Приемышем. Обманщиком. Убийцей.

Но когда они с Тором стояли по обе стороны Тессеракта — он не боялся. У него было обещание — и он твердо решил верить в него.

Рука Тора мягко коснулась его руки, прежде чем он прикоснулся к стеклянному кубу. Он пристально посмотрел на него, а потом все потонуло во вспышке синего света, уносящего их домой.


End file.
